Lay it all on the Line
by LadyAlexi
Summary: Sometimes you just have to take a chance, take the jump and hope that on the other side there's someone there to catch you.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys, sorry about the long break, but i'm back and i hope you like my story :D_

_

* * *

_

"Alistair?"

My voice was horribly timid.

He looked up from the campfire, his face concerned.

"are you alright?"

Damn nerves.

"I have to tell you something"

"ohoh so this is a saucy conversation hmm? Do tell"

Zeverans voice cut through the air.

I looked at him and glared, why did he make things harder for me?

He, in response, merely raised an eyebrow.

Damn Antivan elf. But I had to do this now, while I still had the courage. I turned my gaze back to Alistar. I was struck for a moment at the sight of his eyes glowing with firelight. His hair seemed to absorb the light, making it flicker with its own life. My fingers itched to run themselves through it.

"can I talk to you in private?"

"I'm cooking at the moment"

I blinked "Alistair, its important"

"So is dinner …don't want to face the darkspawn on an empty stomach…"

I made my choice as he babbled adorably.

Suddenly I was content, I had chosen my path, I was going to do this.

"The others will not be happy if I burn dinner…again…Morrigan might turn me into a toad…and I don't think I'd like being a toad…no cheese"

"It is liable to happen anyway if you do not desist babbling"

I barely heard Morrigan's reply; I was focused on my path.

I put my hand on his shoulder, he turned towards me, just enough. I memorized his face like that, warm open, and undeniably handsome.

I leant forward and kissed him.

It was a short kiss, his lips pressed against mine, my hand resting upon his cheek. I wasn't prepared for the sensation, the warmth that seemed to spike through me.

When I pulled back I smothered a smile at his surprise. Instead of speaking I smiled and walked away leaving them all in stunned silence.

Now it was up to him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors comment: i forgot to add this to the first chapter, but you guys know that i'm only borrowing the characters, i do not in any way own the characters potrayed in this story. anyways thanks for reading, hope you like :D_

* * *

**_Alistars POV_**

He couldn't help watching her out of the corner of his eye. Maker's breath she was beautiful. He felt confused.

It wasn't that he didn't understand what he was feeling, chantry boy he may be, but he was not ignorant.

No, his confusion was the product of his inability to speak to her. Despite his attempts he could never show her what she meant to him, his tongue got tied and he ended up spouting some random jokes in a desperate attempt to prevent her from seeing him as an idiot.

She looked anxious.

what was wrong? Was she ok? Were the dreams getting to her?

He flinched and looked down at his hand, his inattention had left him open to an unprovoked strike by the fire. Not very sporting really.

'_must focus on cooking…do not want to be a frog'_

He reminded himself silently.

Morrigan had been whining about his attempts at dinner. He considered telling her to cook it herself , but he just knew she'd slip some poison into it, not lethal but enough to have him throwing up for an hour at least.

She was coming over…maker she was coming over…what did he say? What did he do?

'_act natural, don't blush, don't look up at her like a lovesick puppy'_

"alistar"

She sounded worried, almost afraid.

His heart squeezed and he looked up at her.

"are you alright?"

He felt like slapping himself. obviously she was not alright.

"I have to tell you something"

His heart began to race.

Then that blasted elf spoke up.

"ohoh so this is a saucy conversation then hmm? Do tell"

Her eyes whipped over to Zevran and he was stunned by the anger he saw in her eyes.

As confused as he was by that anger he couldn't help admiring the way it made her eyes shine.

For a moment he was overcome by a desire to grab her and kiss until she forgot zevrans name, until she forgot her own name. he wondered what it would be like to kiss her, would it be soft? Would she kiss him back?

She was speaking again.

"can I talk to you in private?"

He couldn't help the heat that shot through him, certain that if he went with her he would wind up confessing everything, and that could ruin it all.

So he did the only thing he could.

Babbled.

"I'm cooking at the moment"

'_idiot!'_

She seemed taken aback by that, he returned his gaze to the fire, watching it carefully for signs of renewed attack.

"Alistar, its important"

'_deflect!'_

"so dinner, don't want to face the darkspawn on an empty stomach"

Anxiety rose in his stomach, that was an incredibly stupid comment.

"the others will not be happy if I burn dinner…again… Morrigan might turn me into a toad…and I don't think I'd like being a toad…no cheese"

He caught her slight smile out of the corner of his eyes.

Then Morrigan interrupted "it is liable to happen if you do not desist babbling"

'_great…just what I need..to be a frog…through it might be nice not to have to fight darkspawn for a while'_

Her hand came down on his shoulder, surprised he turned to her. His eyes burned the next image into his brain, her hair seemed to absorb the firelight, darkness sweeping down from her brow to her shoulders, gently framing her delicate face. her eyes smoldered with an intensity he had never seen before.

Then suddenly her lips pressed against his. All his blood flowed southward, his eyes widened in surprise. Her hand was warm against his cheek, but he felt impossibly hot , as if the heat from the fire was suddenly inside him.

Then all too soon she pulled away, before she turned away he caught the corners of her mouth twitch, her eyes shining with repressed amusement.

He watched her walk away, the light glancing across her armour, her body seemingly sensuous as she moved.

It took him longer than it should have to realise that the camp had gone silent. He awkwardly cleared his throat.

Surprisingly morrigan broke the silence first "oh you are truly the fool"

"what?"

His voice came out higher pitched than it should be, he cleared his throat again "what?"

"she clearly wishes you to go after her"

"what do you mean?"

This time zevran answered "she kissed you, she clearly desires you...i believe it was meant to entice you, to goad you into making the next move"

He spluttered "what?"

Morrigan spoke "well?"

"well what?"

She let out a heavy sigh "do you return her affections or not?"

She looked incredibly irritated.

He hesitated "ye…yes"

"then go after her, and quickly…else I fear I shall listen to you both whining for days to come, i'd much face the archdemon"

He just knew he was blushing. But he didn't care. He had to find her.

He turned away from the fire, and followed the path she had taken earlier.

He had to tell her something important...


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi guys, sorry about the long wait, got supremely busy, anyway i should have a new chapter up soon, its taking a bit more work than i thought it would. anyway i'd love to know what you guys think :D and thanks for the reviews :D_

_(btw i just realised that i actually havent given a name to my cousland character, so for this she'll be called scarlett sorry for the confusion)_

_enjoy_

_(Cousland POV)  
_

_

* * *

_

As I left the camp my mind began to overflow with fear, with a dreadful feeling deep in my belly. i had seemed so certain, so sure of my path, and now that i had taken it i felt as if the floor had been pulled out from under me.

He hadnt chased me, hadnt responded, just stood there.

He didn't like me.

Why did I have to be so stupid!

I could have left things the way they were, it would have hurt, but it would be something.

I sat down on a mossy log and just stared out into the dark forest.

I was a monumental fool.

A twig snapped behind me, I leapt to my feet drawing my sword reflexively. Normal people would shout out to the intruder, ask who was there, I did no such thing, it made no sense to alert the enemy to your presence and awareness of them.

"Scarlett?"

A hot rush of shame and embarrassment filled me, I sheathed the sword as alistar came into view.

"alistar, you scared me"

He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

Gods he looked nervous.

"sorry about that…look I just wanted to talk about what happened before….in the camp I mean"

He cleared his throat.

My heart twisted at his awkwardness, more likely than not he was thinking up some way to let me down easy.

I cut him off before he could speak "look…just forget it alright? don't bother trying to let me down easy, I'm a big girl alistar I can handle a little rejection…we can just pretend nothing happened and go back to how it used to be"

I turned away as the urge to cry damn near overwhelmed me. I wouldn't cry in front of him, Damn it I was stronger than that.

And the silly man just stood there, he didn't do anything, as if he was stunned into silence.


End file.
